Code geass : The last one Chapitre III : Pour le coeur d'un ami
by Creeper326
Summary: On en apprend un peu plus sur le personnage d'Henry, avant de finir sur un suspense qui nous laisse présager de l'action... Un chapitre plus consacré à la description de l'environnement dans lequel évolue Henry, ainsi que sa personnalité, suite directe du chapitre II !


Chapter III : Pour le cœur d'un ami

 ** **Cette fanfiction fait intervenir un personnage et une situation n'ayant jamais existés dans le manga ou l'anime. Les évènements se déroulent peu après ceux du premier épisode de la saison 2.****

Lorsque j'entrouvris les yeux, je vis un plafond. Bon, d'accord, je vais détailler un peu ; c'était un plafond blanc, relativement haut, trois mètres je dirais. Il était blanc. Et il était relativement haut. Oùlà, je divague moi...en même temps, j'avais tellement mal à la tête. Ma mémoire était un peu floue. En me relevant légèrement, je pu voir que je me trouvais dans un lit, un grand lit deux places. C'était un lit deux places assez richement décoré ; J'entends par là que les draps sont en soie, les montants en bois de cerisier du Japon, et l'oreiller sur lequel je dormais était rempli de plumes, ce qui le rendait incroyablement confortable.

La pièce (enfin la chambre dans laquelle je me trouvais était tout aussi somptueuse, sans être nécessairement immense. Le lit, une armoire décorée, un lustre de cristal dominant la pièce au plancher de chêne, lui même surplombé par un tapis pourpre. Voilà. Ah, et aussi une grande fenêtre qui illuminait la chambre, orientée, comme le reste de la maison, plein sud. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un manoir, un de ces vieux manoir immense et pleins de passages secrets, où rodent les fantômes et dont les peintures murales cachent des pièces interdites.

Une fois mes esprits complètement recouvrés, j'entrepris de me lever, avant de me rendre compte que mon bras me faisait souffir. En y jetant un œil, je vis qu'il était enroulé dans un morceau de tissus, et en passant une main sur mon visage, je vis que ce dernier était parsemé de petites cicatrices. Ma jambe gauche était également recouverte de bandages, et mes vêtements étaient exposés sur le montant de la fenêtre. En me levant, certes difficilement pour aller les chercher, je fus très étonné de voir qu'ils avaient été nos seulement lavés, mais aussi repassés, talqués, et que mes chaussures, un mètre plus loin, avaient été cirées !

C'était dingue, celui qui m'avait emmené ici m'avait soigné, nourri, et avait pris soin de mes vêtements. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de souvenirs de l'agression, mais le peu qu'il me restait me suffirent à comprendre que je devais être chez Henry, et que c'était lui qui s'était occupé de moi comme ça (enfin, lui et Suzaku, sûrement). Je pris donc les vêtements, en constatant même qu'une des manches, déchirées lors du combat, avait été finement raccomodée, enfilai mes chaussures, et, lentement, car souffrant, j'entrepris d'ouvrir la porte et d'aller retrouver mon ami et mon bienfaiteur.

000

 _Cet endroit était tout bonnement époustouflant. Je savais notre ami aristocrate, mais à ce point là, il fallait être membre de la cour. J'étais dans le «petit salon», comme me l'avait indiqué Henry lorsqu'il allait porter en courant les vêtements repassés de Lulu. Eh bien, petit, petit, ce salon faisait à lui seul plus de deux fois la taille de notre salle de classe ! Je m'étais assis sur un des six fauteuils de cuir entourant une petite table basse, sur laquelle notre hôte avait déposé trois tasses de café Arabica préparé quelques minutes plus tôt. L'odeur ennivrante de cette boisson apparemment délicieuse me poussait à en boire la source, mais je trouvai plus sage et poli d'attendre que Lelouch soit réveillé._

 _Ca faisait maintenant une heure que nous étions arrivés dans cette maison, et j'avais dû appeler Milly pour qu'elle prévienne nos professeurs que nous serions trois absents cet après-midi. Henry avait insisté pour que nous nous restaurions chez lui, et, sous mes remerciements et mes négations successives quant à sa proposition, avait promis qu'il nous laisserait partir dès le lendemain. Nous (enfin, moi surtout) avions dû accepter sous le regard compatissants et sanguinaires d'Henry, qui semblait determiner à nous découper au canif si nous refusions._

 _L'endroit était immense, et pourtant très vide. Cette pièce ne devait pas servir souvent. Il avait sorti une clé d'argent de sa poche interieure pour l'ouvrir, et avait passé un coup de plumeau pour enlever la poussière présente sur les meubles. La lumière ne fonctionnait pas, mais c'était inutile de l'allumer, etant donné que les 4 grandes fenêtres de la pièce donnaient sur le sud et le soleil. Je m'étais donc installé en attendant mes amis._

 _Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, Henry ouvrit la porte et vint s'installer sur le fauteuil à côté de moi. Les jambes toujours croisés, il lança un coup d'oeil attristé au café que je n'avais pas encore touché, avant de me regarder :_

 _-_ **Il n'est pas bon, n'est-ce pas?**

 _Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si il se moquait de moi ou pas. Son expression avait l'air sincère, mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer les superbes relents exotiques qui exhalaient de la tasse en porcelaine que je tenais entre mes mains..._

 _-Oh, non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que...je vous attendais, toi et Lelouch, pour boire, c'est plus_

 _poli..._

 _-_ **Oh mais tu n'avais pas besoin d'attendre tu sais. Il devrait bientôt se reveiller, maintenant, il**

 **est presque treize heure trente.**

 _Il avait toujours les jambes croisées -je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comme un homme pouvait croiser les jambes, pas parce que ca fait femme, simplement parce que les...bijoux de famille devaient être écrasés- .J'allais lui répondre quand il prit sa tasse, la porta à ses lèvres, et la but cul-sec, comme on boit un verre d'au après une heure de footing. Pourtant, à voir la fumée dense qui s'en échapait tout à l'heure, le breuvage devait être brûlant. J'étais rassuré, j'avais enfin trouvé un défaut chez notre cher bourge : Accroc à la caféine ! Ca expliquait les montagnes de boîtes de café dans le placard, ainsi que les 9 services à café differents rangés dans l'armoire à glace._

 _-J'ai vu que tu avais repassé ses vêtements. C'est très gentil de ta part, je le dis sincèrement._

 _-_ **Mais non, ce n'est rien voyons. Vous êtes mes invités, normal que je vous chouchoute un**

 **peu...**

 _-Non, non, je t'assure, beaucoup auraient fait beaucoup moins que ce que tu nous as offert, tu sais,_

 _je t'assure que ça nous touche, même si Lelouch ne l'avouera jamais._

 _Sur ces mots, il baissa la tête, et je vis le grand sourire qu'il avait abordé jusqu'ici disparaître quelques secondes avant de reparaître aussi brutalement qu'il était parti. C'était comme si son air joyeux et guilleret n'était qu'une façade. Une façade très bien faite, mais une façade tout de même. Mais tout semblait si naturel chez lui..._

000

J'étais sorti de la chambre. Je boîtais, encore engourdi et souffrant de mes blessures reçues quelques heures plus tôt. Il devait être à peu près quinze heure, si je me réferais à la position du soleil en cette période de l'année. Je marchais dans le couloir, qui semblait, à l'image du reste de la maison, très ancien. Les murs étaient recouverts de peinture blanche, dont la teinte semblait neéanmoins avoir vieillie, et s'était ternie au fil du temps. De vastes tableaux ornaient ces mêmes murs, des tableaux d'anciens rois semblait-il, au vu des parures et des couronnes toutes plus brillantes les unes que les autres. J'immagine qu'il s'agissait d'anciens souverains français.

Nous étudions un petit peu l'histoire de France en classe (j'avais pris cette option, par ennui du reste), je pus donc reconnaitre certaines de ces têtes couronnées, comme Philippe II, dit «Auguste», Henri IV, Roi de France ET de Navarre, et enfin, au bout du couloir, le dernier monarque absolu français, Louis XVI. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, celui ci avait eu la tête tranchée suite à une révolution, vers 1790. C'était le dernier tableau, car le couloir s'arrêtait là, avant de laisser place à une sorte de hall, desservi par un grand escalier double. Toujours fasciné par ces tableaux, je ne pus m'empêcher d'immaginer un pays dirigé par le bon soin de ces rois. Notre ami était donc un nostalgique des jours monarchiques de la France?

Je n'eus pas le temps de creuser la question, car il se faisait tard, et mon estomac commençait furieusement à crier famine. Je descendis les marches du grand escalier quatres à quatres, oubliant que mes jambes me lançaient, uniquement poussé par mon appétit, et par l'odeur subtile qui commençait à flotter dans l'air. Arrivé en bas, deux possibilités s'offraient à moi : A gauche, une double porte vitrée semblait mener vers un salon, avec des fauteuils de cuir et une table basse, sur laquelle reposaient trois tasses de café, et à droite, d'où l'odeur provenait, et qui devait sûrement mener aux cuisines et à la salle à manger. Je me dépêchait donc de rejoindre mes deux amis, qui devaient m'attendre pour manger.

Une fois deux grandes portes en bois de sapin massif poussées, je pus accéder à ce qu'il semblait, et cela confirmait mon impression de tantôt, à une vaste salle à manger, au centre de laquelle trônait une grande table de bois richement taillée. Elle était recouverte de deux nappes, une de tissus fin, et une autre, par dessus, de soie. Le couvert était mis, vraisemblablement pour deux personnes. Il apparaissait qu'Henry avait sorti, pour «l'occasion», une vaisselle en porcelaine et de l'argenterie, ainsi qu'un service de verres en cristal pur, mais bien que ce fut ce couvert qui m'était apparu en premier, mon attention se reporta bien vite sur les plats qui se tenaient majestueusement au centre de la table.

Dans un saladier d'argent, une salade de tomates et de haricots frais, une dinde aux truffes en guise de plat principal, accompagnée de quartiers de pommes de terre nouvelles, et enfin ce qui ressemblait à une glace à l'italienne, en version XXL . J'étais subjugué par la qualité et la quantité de nourriture qui se trouvait préparée, et sitôt le repas achevé, j'irais sans plus attendre féliciter les cuisinières ayant préparé cela. Mais pour l'heure, je devais trouver Suzaku et Henry, qui n'étaient pas plus là que dans le salon de tout à l'heure...

A peine partis-je pour le jardin, que j'immaginais tout aussi immense et décoré, que j'entendis mes deux amis m'interpeller par derrière. En me retournant, je les découvris attendant de l'autre coté de la pièce, me faisant des signes de la main pour m'inviter à passer à table...

000

 _Ca y'est, nous avions enfin retrouvé Lelouch. Après lui avoir fait quelques signes de la main pour l'appeler, nous nous rendîmes dans la salle à manger pour prendre le repas concocté par Henry. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, il avait concocté tout ces plats à lui seul, durant la seule matinée. Il m'avait assuré qu'il avait l'habitude de garder beaucoup à manger pour ce genre de cas, et que par conséquent, la nourriture ne serait pas gaspillée._

 _Une fois le repas terminé, notre hôte nous invita à aller nous défouler car, selon lui, -et c'est une phrase que j'avais trouvé quelque peu étrange de sa part- , «à notre âge, il faut se dépenser». Je l'avais invité à nous accompagner, car Lelouch et moi avions l'intention de visiter le reste de la propriété, mais il avait simplement refusé en assurant que nous n'avions pas besoin de lui pour nous repérer. Il avait ainsi tourné les talons, et s'était éloigné, toujours appuyé sur sa canne aristocratique -enfin, sa canne-épée- ._

 _Après ce départ innopiné, je jetai un coup d'oeil à Lelouch. Aucun doute, il avait la même idée que moi. A son sourire en coin et son regard inquisiteur, je devinai qu'il avait comme moi l'intention de le suivre. Ce garçon était étrange, il était beaucoup trop gentil et désintéressé. Il devait probablement cacher quelque chose, sûrement un secret de famille, ou bien une histoire d'amour innachevée. Vous devez nous prendre pour des comères, mais les petits potins allaient sûrement régaler Milly. Enfin, si ils n'étaient pas trop importants, bien sûr._

 _Nous le suivîmes donc à travers la maison. Il traversa d'abord le hall, puis le «petit salon», avant de prendre un couloir bordé d'immenses baies vitrées à la mode du début du siècle. Discret comme un chat, je ne risquais pas de me faire reperer, ce qui était le cas de Lelouch, qui avançait plus bruyemment qu'un gros chien sur un tas de brindilles sèches. Pourtant, malgré tout le vacarme que nous faisions, Henry ne nous avait pas entendu. Il devait être un peu dur de la feuille. C'est rare, à cet âge, et je m'immaginais mal Henry écouter de la musique violente à fond tout les jours. Voilà un autre mystère à résoudre._

 _Brusquemment il s'arrêta. Rapidemment, Lelouch et moi trouvions une rideau derrière lequel se cacher, de peur que ce soit nous qui l'ayons poussé à stopper sa marche. Mais rapidemment, nous vîmes qu'il sortit une clé dorée de sa poche, qu'il enfonça dans une porte menant vers l'exterieur. Nous nous rapprochâmes rapidemment de cette porte, et une fois devant, il se révélait qu'il s'agissait d'une porte menant à un petit jardin fleuri. Cependant, celui-ci semblait bien loin en terme d'apparence de celui présent à l'entrée de la propriété. Là bas, tout était grand et splendide, tant les arbres que la fontaine centrale et les parterres de bleuets._

 _Ici, on changeait complètement d'univers. Pour commencer, le jardin était très petit, peut-être quinze mètres sur quinze mètres, et il était de plus entouré d'un mur de plus de deux mètres de haut, rongé par les plantes grimpantes, ce qui lui donnait l'air dêtre encore plus exigü qu'il ne l'était déjà. Un petit bassin d'eau claire était placé au centre, rejoint par quatre chemins pavés qui faisaient eux mêmes la jonction avec un petit sentier gravelé, lequel faisait aussi le tour du jardin. Le pourtour était peuplé de massifs de roses blanches et bleues, qui contrastaient parfaitement avec le vert chlorophyllien des citroniers qui entouraient le bassin central._

 _Henry se tenait sur ce chemin de gravier, au fond du minuscule terrain fleuri, une paire de pinces à la main, à tailler ses massifs de roses blanches. Lelouch et moi étions aspirés par la beauté simpliste de ce lieu, comme un morceau de nature sauvage préservée du monde exterieure, si bien que nous n'entendîmes pas tout de suite qu'Henry parlait tout seul. Enfin, plutôt qu'il parlait à...ses fleurs ! Lulu commençait presque à en rire, je savais bien qu'il était d'un naturel moqueur, mais pour ma part, je trouvai cela très poétique, d'une symbolique très forte. Au moins, avec les roses, on est sûr que nos secrets les plus intimes n'iront pas courir les rues. J'étais néanmoins curieux, mon ami aussi, nous nous avançâmes donc discrètement, à l'ombre d'un rosier, pour entendre distinctement ce qu'il disait..._

 _-_ **...ce qui, tu en conviendra, relève plus de la fantaisie que d'autre chose. Bon, de toutes façons, je crois qu'ils sont en train de visiter la maison. Ils vont sûrement se perdre, j'ai toujours dit qu'elle était trop grande. Tu sais, c'est pas moi qui ai décidé de vivre ici. Moi, j'aurais été heureux dans un trois pièces. Voir même dans un deux pièces. Là, cette propriété compte pas moins de 24 pièces tu vois bien, c'est 8 fois trop de bohneur, et trop de bohneur tue le bohneur, comme on dit...**

 **Tu vois, les deux garçons que j'ai ammené ici, aujourd'hui? Eh bien, eux, ils sont amis de longue date, si j'ai bien compris. Hum hum, c'est ça, une amitié d'avant guerre, je crois. Tu immagines la force de l'amitié necessaire pour rester ami après toutes ces années? Avec plus de 7 ans de séparation? C'est assez incroyable, j'avoue bien volontiers que je suis complètement jaloux. C'est vraiment pas à moi que ce genre de choses arriveraient...**

 **J'ai essayé, pourtant, hein, je te jure ! J'y ai mis tout mon être, pendant des années, depuis mon entrée à l'école primaire. J'ai continué au secondaire, même au tertiaire, et si il y avait eu un quaternaire, je l'aurais fait aussi. Mais bon, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, ca fait des années que je te ressasse la même histoire, les relations sociales et moi, ça a jamais fait bon ménage. Tu vois, les deux personnes que j'ai ammené ici aujourd'hui? Eh bien, ils sont amis de longue date, si j'ai bien compris. C'est ça, une ami...euh, attends, on a déjà parlé de ça, non? Et toi, tu peux pas me prévenir que je radote?! Non mais c'est pas possible ça...**

 _S'approchant plus près de sa plante pour pouvoir lui retirer ses épines désséchées, il lui dit d'un air triste:_

 **Tu vois, aujourd'hui, ma situation est la pire de toutes celles que j'avais immaginé étant jeune. J'avais immaginé au pire être SDF, être éboueur, ou bien être au chômage. Eh bien, tu vois l'argent et le luxe sont bien pires que ces trois situations. Car dans ces trois situations, j'aurais sûrement été capable de tisser des liens amicaux, voir amoureux, voir les deux!**

 **Actuellement, je te le dis, je crois que je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour vivre la même chose que Suzaku et Lelouch. Je crois que je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour le cœur d'un ami...**

 _Sur ce, il se releva, difficilement, avant de faire volte face vers nous, pour finalement se rediriger à toute vitesse vers l'interieur, en laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui. Cette petite séance d'espionnage n'aura pas été vaine, semble-t-il. Nous avions découvert plein d'informations très utiles sur notre ami, informations qu'il était cependant hors de question de dévoiler à Milly. Là dessus, le regard ferme de Lelouch signifiait qu'il se disait la même chose. Milly était un ange, elle ferait tout pour arranger son problème, mais c'était sans compter sur ses methodes qui tenaient rarement compte de l'état d'esprit dans lequel l'interéssé se trouvait. Il était déjà arrivé qu'elle empire la situation, et pour quelqu'un souffrant de solitude, penser qu'on se moque de lui à cause de son mal, c'est vraiment dévastateur. Je le sais bien, j'étais un Eleven qui travaillait pour Britannia, j'en avais éssuyé des reflexions et des regards sur ma condition d'ancien japonais._

 _Non, nous n'allions rien dire à Milly. On l'aidait pour des cas simples, comme une rupture amoureuse, mais là, c'était beaucoup plus serieux. Lelouch et moi prîmes donc la décision de l'aider du mieux que nous le pouvions, mais le plus discrètement possible._

 _Soudainement, nous fûmes tirés de notre discussion par un bruit de porcelaine brisée. Nous nous rendîmes sur les lieux de l'incident, et nous découvrîmes que le magnifique service à café d'Henry avait fini par terre, en miettes, dont la tasse pleine de Lelouch. Le plus etonnant était cependant le combiné de téléphone, qui pendait pitoyablement au bord de la table, et qui semblait encore en cours d'utilisation. Une voix féminine et autoritaire retentit, presque menaçante :_

 _-Henry ! Henry ! Je te jure sur MA vie que si tu l'utilises sur eux, je te TUE !_

La suite dans le chapitre IV : L'autre

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, ce chapitre à été un peu plus long à sortir, je le sais. Un problème de connexion internet. Si vous arrivez jusqu'à ces lignes, merci de l'aisser un commentaire pour me donner vos impressions, ça ne prend pas longtemps, et c'est toujours apprécié par l'auteur. Merci !**


End file.
